


Next Time, I'll Bring the Tea

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Bullying, Tea, Tea Party, leo tea party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Remember Leo's tea party? Rachel does, and she can never forget how badly that night screwed up her life. She never should have got that lamp.





	Next Time, I'll Bring the Tea

Rachel never forgets. A perfect mix of a blessing and a cruse. Photographic memory does that to you. At first, she was convinced she was dreaming, a child’s imagination did tend to stretch the fine line of make-believe and reality.

_“Are there are turtles like you?”_

She was only eight when she came across the glowing lamp and met him. For her birthday, she begged on hands and knees for a pet turtle. Emily had one, named turt, and so did Jake! And he named his Fred! Why cant she have a pet!

Father summed up her outlandish story as some kind of plot to get a pet turtle. Demanding the reasons behind her demolished bedroom and torn roof.

_“Nuh-uh, nope! Just me! Mr. Imagery Turtle!” _

Leo and Raph, those were their names. Rachel would never forget them, and Leo never did come back as he promised. So she would find him. When Raph and the giant monster looking thing bust in, she was labeled crazy.

_“Rachel Kyle! You tell me what happened right now! H-How could this even happen? This much damage!?”_

_ “It was Leo! Raph was the one who destroyed the roof! Leo said he would come back, then you'll see!”_

_ “Not this again Rachel! I know you want a pet but this is serious, we can get evicted for this!”_

Without a filed report of the destroyed property, they were kicked out on the streets, and they were forced into government homes. Rachel lost all her toys, stuffed animals, and her tea set.

Everyone laughed, called her names, whispered cruel words.

_Freak_

_Loser_

_Crazy_

_Insane_

_Lier_

Rachel learned to ignore them, but every taunt, cut a little, no matter how hard she tried to brush it off. She wasn’t a lier and stuck to her word about what happened that night.

Ten years later, looking back the guy was not Raphs friend, and they were fighting, they were angry, and they were looking to kill. Leo and Raph knew each other. Something big happened that night, bigger then their little tea party.

That guy was huge, way stronger then Leo and Raph, his head touched his ceiling. Did they die?... Is that why Leo never came back?

Eighteen came way to fast. She wasn’t ready to become an adult, and college wasn’t an option. Photographic memory helped study, but the intense bullying and abuse steered her away from any kind of higher education.

Settling to work at the local Starbucks for good enough for her. She got a discount on the drinks, and she has fallen in love with their green tea, why have any kind of relationships when you have tea, right?

No friends, the whole school avoided her like the plage. Expect April O Neil, who she shared a drama class with last year. Rachel tried to make friends with her and create a bond, but it was clear that although April was nice to her, she didn’t intend to be friends.

Now April was gone, and Rachel was on her final year of school, then what? Father no longer wanted anything to do with her, and her mother left after she was born.

One more year and she will be kicked out of the youth center, then what? At least she has a job and tea. Tea was important.

The night was extra chilly tonight, the wind was harsh and strong. The freezing air couldn’t wipe the smile off her face though. Katie wanted to give her a promotion, assistant manager! Things were finally looking up. If such a position meant working late and to have the closing shift, then it was worth it.

A couple of hours knocked off her sleep schedule wouldn’t matter. Clutching her Honey Citrus Mint Tea closer to her body to hold in warmth. Nothing could ruin this moment, something she's worked so hard for.

Two sweaty palms reached over her mouth and nose, dragging her away from the street lights. In a moment of pure panic, she dug her fingernails into the unwanted hand, using her other to rip the pocket knife out.

The man let go after she drew blood, and slammed her body against the wall. “You little…Bitch!” He hissed, smearing the blood from his wound.

Punching her in the stomach, clearing out any air that was held in her lungs. Crying out, Rachel slid down the dirty wall, trying to protect herself from any more unwanted hits.

Rachel’s taken her fair share of blows, bullies wanting a little extra fun tormenting the crazy girl, but nothing like this. He wasn’t some hormonal teenager, this man has to be at least mid-twenties, he wasn’t messing around.

“On your knees already? I like that.” He laughed. Weakly Rachel tried to stab out at him, the pain in her ribs stopping her from doing any real damage.

“None of that.” He taunted, smacking it away. “I just wanted to take your bag, but now-“ He squats down and grabbed her chin forcefully, “Now you're gonna pay you, bitch.”

He slapped her, kicked her stomach, over, and over again. Bloodstained the sidewalk, and gurgles of pain escaped her throat, is she dying? Yay, New York. This was about picture perfect.

Then the blows stopped. He wasn’t laughing, hurting her, or even there, he was gone? Where did he go?

Steadily, she creaked her head around, trying to find someone, anyone who could help her. “Are you alright?” That voice. Rachel knows that voice. She’s been playing it on repeat ever since that night, everything changed.

There he was, a little bigger then before, but nonetheless looked the same.

“Mr. Turtle” She laughed, but it came out more like a cry.

His face twisted in confusion before the recognition came into his eyes. The mutant turtle gave a comforting smile but stayed in the shadows. Leo pulled out his phone, most likely calling the police to pick her up, but it was no phone that she's ever seen. Shaped like a shell, like the one on his back, huh. 

Leo gave her a quick check with his eyes, making sure she had no fatal wounds that would kill her before help arrived, then scaled up the building.

“W-Wait!” Rachel yelped, using the last of her effort to wave a hand at him in an attempt to stop the fleeing turtle.

Leo turned his head at the girl who laid on the ground, serins coming towards them in the distance.

The ninja smirked, “I'll bring the tea next time.” Then, he was gone.

Her forgotten tea long since spilled, the blood splattered on the dirty ground, the girl sat alone once again. Alone.

He never did bring the tea.


End file.
